One more year with him
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: Mientras ella miraba aquellas luces blancas del cielo oscuro, en su mente surgieron los recuerdos, que paso junto a el, todas las memorias de aquel año. "Este fic participa del reto "Año Nuevo" del foro Owari no Seraph"


_**Un One-Shot para el reto del foro "Owari no Seraph", cuyo reto se llama "Año Nuevo", donde se tiene que escribir donde un personaje elegido de la serie (En este caso, Shinoa) piensa de un año nuevo, lo que quiere para ese año nuevo, un poco sobre como fue este año, o las tres opciones (Yo elegí, las ultimas dos opciones)**_

* * *

 **One more year with him**

Otro año más, 9 años desde que el mundo se destruyó. Este año, he cumplido 16 años.

Han sucedido muchas cosas, entre ellas, abandonar el ejército Imperial, junto con mi escuadrón y descubrir que mi Hermana y Guren estaban detrás de todo esto, junto con Kureto. Podría decirse que eso, fue lo malo de este año.

Y lo extraño, es que nos unimos con los vampiros.

Pero, lo bueno de este año, y lo único que debo dar importancia es… haberlo conocido a él.

A ese chico de cabellos negros como el ébano, esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con energía como una esmeralda y su piel blanca. Alto y fuerte, todo lo contrario a mi pequeña y frágil estatura. Su nombre es Yuuichirou Hyakuya, pero para todos nosotros es Yuu.

Mire hacia arriba, para mirar al cielo, oscuro con esos hermosos diamantes y con la reina de la noche, ocupando su majestuoso lugar, iluminando su belleza redonda y plateada.

Entonces, empecé a recordar, todos los momentos que sucedieron entre él y yo.

La primera vez que conocimos, cuando derroto y salvo a una compañera de la escuela de un vampiro, cuando entro por primera vez a la otra escuela para aprender a ser un cazador de vampiros, cuando lo moleste con la nota de su examen, cuando recibió su arma demoniaca, cuando peleamos contra vampiros, cuando me rescato del ataque de Crowley, cuando tuvimos que salir del subterráneo que quedamos atrapados, entre otros recuerdos más.

Pero, el que siempre atesoraría es… cuando lo abrace para salvarlo.

Es verdad que el capitán Guren, me lo había pedido pero… haberlo tenido entre mis brazos se sintió tan bien, pude sentir, un pequeño calor, que iba creciendo a medida que él volvía a la normalidad, hasta que se apagó como cuando una apagaba una vela, ya que él se había desmayado.

Y lo que más me había molestado de todo lo ocurrido, fue que el mismísimo Capitán, tuvo la responsabilidad de ello, eso jamás se lo perdonare.

Pero, el momento que provoco que mi corazón latiera por un segundo, fue cuando Yuu había tragado otra dosis de pastillas estimulantes… Verlo vomitar sangre, y a la vez que ese líquido rojo se desbordaba de sus ojos, me dieron ganas de ponerme a gritar y llorar.

Ese recuerdo, me había hecho pensar… "He perdido, de nuevo, a alguien importante y amado"

Pero al ver abrir sus ojos, había aparecido el alivio en mi corazón.

Y el tiempo, en que él estuvo transformado en un demonio, su actitud violenta, algunas veces cuando estaba frente a él, poseído, podía ver en sus ojos la burla hacia mí, en una de esas veces, el me pregunto:

-¿Tanto te preocupa, lo que le suceda a Yuuichirou?-Encadenado y con sus rasgos característicos, ojos rojos y los cuernos que salían de su cabeza.

-¿Y que, si es así?-Trate de mantener mi actitud burlona, pero sentía que no me salió para nada bien.

-¿Tratando de fingir? Pues, lamentablemente, esta vez tu actuación te ha salido muy pésima-Sonrió con triunfo, mientras mi sonrisa burlona pasaba a que frunciera el ceño-No te enojes, por favor, Shinoa. Es más, encuentro que es muy adorable de tu parte, pero también me desagrada, debido a que es uno de los sentimientos que más desagradan a los demonios… el Amor.

Desde aquel día, una pregunta rondaba por mi mente… ¿Yo estabas enamorada de Yuu?

Eso fue un deja vu, ya que esa misma pregunta me la había dicho el Capitán. Y en ambas, me sucedió lo mismo, mis mejillas se ruborizaron, pero con una pequeña diferencia… La primera vez, era por vergüenza, ósea, estoy segura que cualquier persona se ruborizaría si lo molestarían románticamente con otra persona. Pero esta fue diferente, era porque admitía mis sentimientos hacia él.

Entonces, durante mucho tiempo, me di cuenta finalmente, yo si estaba enamorada de Yuu, aunque obviamente seguí, con mi amada actitud molestosa y sarcástica, porque sabía con la situación actual, no podía todavía confesarle mis sentimientos.

Actualmente, después de que castigaron a Ferid y a la reina de los Vampiros, dijeron toda lo que sabían, pero todavía estaban bajo vigilancia, por si algunos de ellos, hacia algo sospechoso o algún pequeño signo de traición.

Y eso, también nos incluía, debido a que somos de la raza enemiga, pero hicimos un acuerdo, para que nosotros no nos peleáramos ni nada, y el acuerdo era que nosotros teníamos que dar sangre, cada 15 días, debido a que desde que atacaron Sanguinem, tuvieron que dejar a todos sus preciados ganados, así que éramos los únicos humanos para alimentarlos, y vaya sí que es horrible, ya que después de la extracción, estábamos muy débiles, pero después nos dejaban dormir una siesta, y después comíamos, la comida era muy deliciosa, o mejor que la que servían en el comedor del Ejercito.

Pero, con el tiempo, nos hicimos grandes amigos de todos, yo pensaba que los vampiros eran seres sin sentimientos o que no se reían de nada, y siempre permanecían en sus rostros un "Póker Face"

Pero, ellos también reían y daban una sonrisa amable, hasta ahora con los que he estado más cerca, son Lacus, Chess, Crowley, Ferid, Lest, y un poco con Urd.

Podría decirse… que son nuestra nueva "Familia"

No sé cuantos minutos han pasado desde que estado mirando el cielo oscuro y encismada en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, hasta que de repente una fría brisa había soplado mis orejas y cuello, haciendo que me diera un escalofrió.

Y, siento, como una tela, se recarga sobre mis hombros…

Miro, hacia atrás, hablando del rey de roma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, aquí afuera?-Pregunto Yuu

-Estaba mirando las estrellas-Volví mi mirada otra vez al cielo oscuro, y él imito mi acción.

-Están muy hermosas-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos nos quedamos, mirando aquel inmenso firmamento, en silencio. Hasta que Yuu de nuevo hablo.

-Oye, no sé si ahora, todavía se puede decir esto-En su rostro se expresaba incomodidad, hasta que mostro de nuevo una sonrisa-Feliz Año Nuevo, ojala este año, estemos juntos y no mueras.

Yo solo me quede mirándolo sin ninguna reacción, hasta que le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo también digo lo mismo.

El solo se quedó con esa sonrisa tan bella, hasta que se devolvió de donde vino, pero solo dio unos tres pasos, y se dio la vuelta y apunto hacia el interior de la mansión con el dedo pulgar.

-Volvamos adentro, antes que pesquemos un resfrió-

-De acuerdo, iré dentro de unos segundos-Acomode la manta que se encontraba en mis hombros, pareciendo que llevaba más una capa.

-No tardes-Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar para entrar a la mansión.

Dirigí, por última vez, mi mirada hacia el cielo, y justo en ese momento, pasó una estrella fugaz, cerré mis ojos, para pedirle a esa estrella mi deseo:

 _"Deseo poder tener… un año más con él"_

* * *

 ** _El numero de palabras en total del One-shot (sin contar con las notas de la autora) son 1155._**

 ** _Nos leemos._**


End file.
